One night love affair
by slash-whump-addict
Summary: Sam and Dean are being watched with hungry eyes by a woman in a bar. A threesome unsues – there's no plot, this is pure porn, folks! XD    Disclaimer: We own nothing, we have nothing, so don't waste your time trying to sue!


A/N: Written in a collaboration with go2specialhell from LiveJournal, aka the result of drunken conversations and saucy text messages which became a fic! Posted on LiveJournal first due to ongoing issues accessing this site. My username there is j_r_hartley.

Thanks to the ever wonderful Scarlet Web for the beta! *hugs*

~ . ~ . ~

_**One night love affair - chapter 1**_

She'd been watching the two guys a few tables away for at least an hour, and yet she still couldn't take her eyes off them. She'd done a double take when she slid into her own booth, making sure she wasn't dreaming. They were gorgeous, like _movie star_ gorgeous! Clearly they were way out of her league, but a girl could look. And _by God_ was she looking!

The first guy was hard to miss – stupidly tall and _built_. He was wearing layers under his baggy hoodie, but it was clear from the way the material pulled over his chest and arms when he lifted his drink to his mouth, that under all the fabric, he was going to be solid. He had a mop of shiny brown hair, legs that went on for miles, and a smile to die for. After his third beer, he'd become visibly more relaxed, the smile became a full on beam – dimples and all. He kept playing with the bottle caps strewn across the table, and she couldn't help watching the long, agile fingers, and wondering what they'd feel like on her body. She'd bet a week's wages they could take her to heaven and back.

The second guy was slightly shorter, and not as broad as his companion, but she certainly wasn't complaining. His leather jacket pulled tight across his back and shoulders where he was leaning forward on to the table. As the bar began to get warmer, he stood and slipped his jacket off, to reveal the most perfect ass she'd ever seen. It was just begging to be squeezed; and a pair of solid, slightly bowed thighs that had also been revealed were inexplicably appealing. Letting her mind drift, she thought that she'd fit between them just perfectly. As he turned slightly in his chair, she caught a glimpse of long eyelashes, and _Jesus Christ_, the lips on him! She felt an ever bigger flush of arousal coursing through her at the thought of them on her skin.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Her phone buzzed on the table next to her, telling her she had a text. Opening it, she groaned. "_Car broke down. Need to be towed home. Will text you later. Sorry xoxo_". Seeing as there was no use waiting any more now that her friend had cancelled, she finished up her beer and turned to grab her coat. As she went to leave the booth, a shadow fell over the table, and there stood the shorter of the two guys.

He held his bottle of beer loosely in one hand, gesturing to the opposite side of the booth with the other. "Do you mind?"

"Um…" _Shit! Did she just *squeak*? _She cleared the throat and tried again. "Uh, sure, be my guest." She slid back into the booth, and looked curiously at him. He was wearing a cocky smirk that ordinarily would turn her off a guy completely, but in him, it was fucking gorgeous.

He leaned forward and in a low, throaty voice he asked, "We're just wondering if you could settle an argument for us?"

She gulped – why the hell was she so thrown by one question? "I can try."

"Well, we couldn't help noticing you've been checking one of us out. We've been here for at least the last hour, so we think it's only fair we know which one of us is pushing your buttons." he all but leered at her, while raising an eyebrow, expectantly.

She was certainly not expecting that, and considered not answering. She threw a glance at the taller guy, who was looking at them both with a slight blush. Sighing, she thought, _What do I have to lose? I'm outta here now anyway so it doesn't matter if I embarrass myself_. Swallowing hard, she spoke up. "Well actually, I've been looking at both of you. You're both easy on the eye, so why choose?" she said, winking. She never flirted like this, _ever_, but she decided to throw caution to the wind. This incredibly sexy guy was talking to her, so who was she to argue?

He leaned back in his seat, again raising an eyebrow and smirking. "Both of us, huh? Kinky! You know if it was up to me, sweetheart, I'm open to the idea. I'm not sure the Sasquatch would go for it, though!"

She felt her stomach drop. "W-what?"

The guy looked her up and down slowly, and when he met her eyes again, they were full of lust. He licked those beautiful lips, and she watched them move, but didn't hear the words, too caught up in watching. He smiled widely – _shit, I'm so busted!_

"I _said_, wait here?"

"Uh, sure, why not?"

She watched him walk back to the table and sit down. They began talking animatedly, but she couldn't even begin to hear what they were saying even though they were only a few feet away. She could feel her heart pounding; with shock, excitement and hope running through her mind. When she looked back over, the taller guy was looking at his companion with wide eyes, with a deeper blush creeping up from his neck. It was adorable, and she couldn't help but smile. He looked over at her, and she thought she saw lust in his eyes too.

She waited a couple of minutes, watching as the shorter guy almost looked like he was pleading with the other. She listened hard and could hear a chorus of "We can't, it's wrong!" and "Yes, we can, it's no big deal!"

Again, the taller guy looked in her direction, and visibly swallowed before nodding to the other man. They both rose from their table and began walking towards her. Now it was her turn to swallow hard.

"We're game if you are." said the shorter of the two, whilst the taller dipped his head, still looking embarrassed.

"You're _serious_? I thought you were … I thought you were just fucking with me." she said quietly.

"Not yet we're not." he leered again, putting his leather jacket back on. "We have a motel room ten minutes away, what do you say?"

_This is ridiculous_, she scolded herself. She was actually considering going to an unknown motel with two total strangers. No, she couldn't do it, anything could happen to her. She looked back at them, lost for words.

Finally, the other man spoke. "Hey, why don't you go and wait in the car?" The other man nodded, and left. "Listen, I know this is crazy. We've never done anything like this before, and really, you don't even know us. We totally understand if you don't want to do this." He was looking at her with what could only be described as puppy eyes, and against her better judgement, she found herself nodding.

"I- I need to got to the bathroom first."

He smiled softly. "We're parked in a black 1967 Impala outside. We'll wait for ten minutes, then we'll leave. There's no pressure."

Once in the bathroom, she wet her hands under the cold water tap, and patted it over her face. She looked in the mirror, and wasn't surprised to see her face was as flushed as it felt. She took a few calming breaths, thinking the situation over. This could be a _huge_ mistake, but it could also be the best night of her life. The likelihood of being in this situation again was slim to none. She made her decision, for better or worse, and walked out to the car with a confidence that betrayed her fluttering stomach.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

None of them spoke on the drive to the motel. On reaching the room she looked around nervously. It wasn't a great room, but it was clean and had a huge bed. Smiling to herself, the question that had been on her mind all night was answered -one bed, so yeah, they must be a couple. She'd not been able to make her mind up – they'd been sitting a little too close to be just friends, but also not as close as she'd expect for a couple. There was definitely a buzz of sexual tension, that's for sure.

Licking her lips, she looked from one to the other. "I – I just need to go to the bathroom again."

"Sure thing, sweetheart." the shorter man said, nodding his head in the direction of the only other door in the room. Even as she shut the door, she was pulling her phone out of her bag. She began typing a reply to her earlier text. '_No prob. You wouldn't believe how lucky I got! Met some REALLY hot guys. I'm at The Cottage Motel_,_ room 607. Text you in the morning. xx_'. She mentally praised herself for her sensibility. She might be acting on impulse and getting herself into a potentially dangerous situation, but she wasn't _completely_ stupid.

She thought of the two men out there who obviously wanted her, and shivered at the thought. She pulled out a packet of mints from her bag, quickly chewing on one to wet her dry mouth. She turned to the mirror, and saw that her blush had died down a little – now it was mostly replaced by nerves. Taking a deep breath, she held her head high, and walked into the room where the men sat on the bed, the shorter man on her left, the taller on her right. Both of them had taken off their coats and overshirts, leaving them in jeans and short sleeved t-shirts.

"So...how are we doing this?" she said, impressed that her voice held out.

"We do it however you want, baby." said the shorter one. "You're calling the shots, we won't do anything you're uncomfortable with."

She felt herself relax at his words – she looked between them, and something told her that they were telling the truth.

Clearing her throat, she said, "OK, I appreciate that. First things first – shouldn't I know your names?"

The taller man's eyes widened, and it was his turn to look embarrassed again. "Um, I'm Sam and this is Dean."

"Pleased to meet you both. I'm Samantha." she said. Suddenly feeling confident she took a step towards them, and placed a hand on each of their chests. She was relieved to find that both of their hearts were beating rapidly – she wasn't the only one who was nervous!

Tentatively, she slid her hand up over both of their shoulders, up to their necks. She leaned up and gently placed a chaste kiss to Sam's lips. She felt his hand lift and cup her cheek, then his hot tongue tentatively ran along her lower lip. She opened her mouth to let him in, slowly tangling her tongue with his.

After a few moments, she pulled away, turning her attention to Dean. She looked into his huge green eyes, full of lust, and for the first time noticed the smattering of freckles he had. She dropped her hand from Sam's neck and ran her thumb over the freckles, before capturing his perfect lips, greedily. She slid her tongue out at the same time he did, and they gently brushed, sending shivers down her spine. She let out a small moan as Dean deepened the kiss, and at the same time she felt the heat of Sam pressing up against her back, resting those huge hands on her hips.

She pulled out of the kiss, turning to look at Sam, then back to Dean. They both had swollen, spit shiny lips, and she really was spoilt for choice. Dean leaned back and pulled off his t-shirt, revealing a broad muscular chest. She looked him up and down – not overly defined muscles, but toned, with a slightly rounded belly. She drew in a breath at his perfectness, before running a hand over his collar bone. His skin was warm to the touch, and she wanted to feel more. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss in the crook of his neck, and trailed kisses down to his chest, before taking a nipple into her mouth. She sucked gently, feeling it peak under her tongue, swirling around it, eliciting a gasp from him.

He gently pulled her off, and kissed her again, harder this time. She heard the rustle of fabric behind her and guessed Sam had lost his shirt too. She had to pull away when she felt his hands on her shoulders, encouraging her to turn around to him. She flicked her eyes up to his, which mirrored her lust. She reached up and traced a finger over his lower lip, moaning when he captured it in his mouth and sucked gently. She felt Dean press a kiss to the back of her neck, and shivered. He obviously noticed her reaction, because he did it again, peppering her nape with soft, suckling kisses.

As she ran her hands over Sam's solid pecs and abs, she congratulated herself. She was right in her guess that he was built. She didn't a chance to do much more exploring as she felt Sam cup her face again, before sliding his hand around to the back of her head, pulling her in close for a deeper kiss. It seemed this guy only appeared shy - he obviously liked to be in control, if his movements were anything to go by. Maybe she'd go along with that, but then again, maybe not.

After a few seconds, Dean spoke. "Not fair for us to be the only ones semi-naked."

She felt the pull as he unzipped her killer little black dress, and then the cool air as it fell open revealing her back. Sam was pressed up to her front, his erection pressing into her belly. She pulled back slightly to allow Dean to push her dress over her shoulders. There still wasn't enough room, so she pushed Sam's chest gently to get him to move back. When he opened his eyes, he saw Dean's hands resting on her shoulders, and he reached up to take over, pulling the dress down her arms and letting it pool around her feet.

She stood for a moment, enjoying the feel of Dean's lips caressing her back as he made his way down to the base of her spine. His hands traced the outside of her thighs and calves, urging her to step out of the dress. She moved to slip out of her shoes, at the same time as she reached and unbuckled Sam's belt and fly. She leaned in to kiss him again, feeling the heat of him cupping her breasts. She gasped and shivered in pleasure as he swept both of his thumbs over her nipples through her bra. She knew those hands would drive her crazy, and he hadn't touched her bare skin yet!

Dean again pressed kisses to the back of her neck as he unhooked her bra, and slipped it over her shoulders. She could feel the hard, hot line of his erection against her now as well, and turned around to kiss him as she opened his jeans too. Sam's hands skimmed over her waist and hips, over the top of her panties. She leaned down to take Dean's nipple back into her mouth again as Sam all but peeled her underwear off. She was so turned on, she could feel the warm wetness of herself as he slid them down her legs. She had to release Dean's nipple and steady herself with her hands on his hips to step out of the sodden fabric.

As Sam ran his hands up her legs, Dean bent to wrap those sinful lips around her nipple, gently squeezing and rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger. She moaned at the feel of his talented tongue swirling around her flesh, then gasped as she felt Sam's naked length pressing between her ass cheeks. He slid one hand over her belly, the other resting on her waist as he rocked his hips gently. Between the two of them, she didn't know which way to turn. She felt a cold breeze over her breast as Dean pulled off her nipple, sliding to his knees and licking a stripe down from her ribs to her thigh. Sam continued to rock against her, and she could hear and feel his breath getting faster.

She shivered as Dean ran a hand up her inner thigh, gently pushing her legs apart. She felt her inner muscles clench has he ran his fingers through the wetness, not attempting to push in, just stroking. When he spoke, Dean's voice was deeper, huskier.

"God baby, you're so wet for us. You want it bad, don't you?"

All she could do was whimper, as Sam slid his hand back up to fondle her breast, and Dean slipped the tip of his finger inside her. She shivered as he rubbed her slickness over her swollen flesh, before dipping back in again.

"Damn, you're gonna be so hot and tight around us." he whispered.

Sam tugged her earlobe into his mouth before his deep voice and hot breath was in her ear. "Is he right? Are you wet for us? Is this turning you on?" She let out a high pitched whimper as Dean pushed what felt like two fingers into her. "_Tell me_." Sam growled, and she had no problem answering.

"God yes, I want it. I want you both, I'm - " her breath caught as Dean worked his fingers in and out of her with a little more force. She swallowed, and carried on speaking after Sam tweaked her nipple hard, wanting an answer. "Yes, I'm so wet for you. I can feel it running out of me."

She gasped again and Sam slid his hand back over her belly, down to her clit, which he ghosted a finger over. This time she and Dean moaned, as she tightened her muscles around him at the light touch of Sam's hand.

"More, please _more_." she heard herself plead. She wasn't sure which one of them chuckled. Sam's fingers moved gently over her clit again, and she felt their fingers touch. That sparked something in her, heat flooding her whole body, then suddenly, both of them were gone. She steadied herself and turned to see Sam fumbling in a bag before pulling out a pack of condoms. He pulled two out and threw them on the bed.

Dean stood back from her now, looking at her. She just _had_ to reach out and touch him. His face was flushed, a sheen of sweat over his chest, and his cock thick, hard and angry looking. "Touch yourself." she said breathlessly. Her knees wobbled as he wrapped the fingers he'd just had inside her, around himself and started to stroke. She could see the slick trail it was leaving over his dick, and she wanted to taste him - taste the combination of them both. "I wanna…" she heaved, "I wanna suck you Dean."

Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest, as he shook his head. "What?" she almost whimpered. "You don't want me to?" She couldn't believe he was saying no. She watched his hand still, and squeeze himself hard and shudder.

"Not now." he panted, "later, or this is gonna be over before it begins."

Heat flooded through her even more. _She'd_ caused that to happen.

She almost startled when Sam spoke , grabbing her hips and pulling her close against his hot, hard body. "What do you want to do first? _Who_ do you want first?"

**TBC**


End file.
